


I knew I loved you

by Perpetualxlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetualxlight/pseuds/Perpetualxlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku sighed as he spotted Sora – sleeping again – walking over he shook his head smiling. I'm the only one working. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Takes place before leaving the Island in KH1. OneShot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

xxx

Riku sighed as he spotted Sora, sleeping again, walking over he shook his head smiling. 'I'm the only one working. Again.' A giggle brought his eyes back up, Kairi was walking over to them.

"Sora is sleeping again? What a lazy bum we have as a friend." She said, her eyes shining brightly down at the boy.

"Well, where have you been all day, Kairi?" he questioned, throwing the log he carried down onto the soft sand. "You're just as lazy as he is, I swear, every time work needs to be done the two of you disappear."

"Hey," The redhead began, trying to sound offended even though she was smiling. "I'm not as lazy as Sora." Leaning forward, she placed her hands on her hips and scrunched her eyebrows together in mock anger. "I do my part, meanie."

"Yeah, yeah." Siting down next to Sora, Riku closed his eyes, the ocean breeze relaxing him. "You and Sora, the two of you are too much alike."

The redhead sat down on the other side of the sleeping brunet. "You think?" She responded, another giggle coming from her. "Well, that's not such a bad thing." She finished gently.

'Nah.'

Looking down, he smiled once again at the boy. 'It's not a bad thing.' Laying down, Riku grabbed the boy's hand, lacing their fingers together.

'Sora.'

Kairi did the same, laying down and holding the brunet's other hand.

xxx (Flashback to childhood.)

"Riku!~" Turning around, Riku smiled at his friend's antics. Sora had his arm thrown above his head, waving it rapidly back and fourth. "Riku bye!~" Standing on his tip toes, the brunet leaned against the railing in front of Riku's house. "Bye Riku!" Dork. "Bye Sora." He replied, waving in a much calmer manner.

The brunet went to say something more, but his father nudged his shoulder, reminding him that they needed to get home.

Riku watched them disappear down the street before entering his house. Walking in, he was greeted by his own father. "Welcome home, Riku." He began. "Did you and Sora have fun today on the Island?"

"Yeah, we did." Riku replied, removing his shoes. "Sora, he really likes going to that small Island. So, I like it too."

"Well," His father began again. "Just make sure the two of you are careful around the water."

"We will." Following his dad into the kitchen, he spotted his mother at the sink washing dishes. Sitting down at the table, he watched as his father walked over to his mother and trying his best to annoy her.

It didn't take long for his mother to turn and threaten his father, though, they both looked as if they were having fun.

'That's what I do to Sora. Tease him until he gets mad at me, but...he's never really mad. He just likes to act like he is...'

Riku let his mind drift to his best friend. Sora, the brunet is childish and naive. Nothing can bring him down, always a positive ball of energy. Riku, on the other hand isn't childish.

He enjoys playing adventure games with Sora, mostly because it makes the brunet happy, but he'd never had it in him to bounce around and just be a child.

Riku was never in the same mindset of other children his age. When others his age thought about games and other childish activities, Riku was busy dreaming of bigger, better things. Like real adventures and of escaping the Islands with Sora at his side.

'Sora...as long as Sora is with me, I can go anywhere.'

"Mom, Dad..." He said, getting their attention. 'I want to tell them...' "What is it sweetie?" His mother replied, shoving his father away. 'I want to tell them how I feel about...'

"Sora," 'I've known for awhile that I-' "I like him..." Silence overtook the room and Riku knew his parents understood what he was telling them. 'I have feeling for Sora. I really, really like Sora.'

Riku began to feel nervous, fear building in his chest. 'Was telling them the wrong thing to do? Do they hate me?'

It was his father who spoke first, "Your mother and I," he began, his hand coming to rest on top of Riku's head. "We've known for awhile that it was likely you have a crush on Sora, or would come to when the two of you got older. We noticed the signs of young love developing."

"W-what?" Riku asked, eyes widening. 'So does that mean...?'

"Riku," His father began once more. "If you like Sora and even if you come to love him in the future. It's fine. "Smiling, his father took a seat next to him. "Listen, it doesn't matter that Sora is a boy, you care about him, right?"

"Yeah..." Riku answered, looking up at his father. "Then," His father rubbed his head gently. "That's the only thing that matters."

'I'm not hated?'

Shocked, he looked over at his mother, she was drying her hands on her apron blank faced. "Riku," She said, looking up at him. "I just want to say one thing..." Taking a deep breath, she thrust her arm forward, giving him a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

'My mother is so weird.' Looking down, Riku tried to hide the emotions playing across his face. 'I'm so happy.'

His mother walked over to him, placing her hand over his fathers that still rested on his head. "We love you, Riku." She said gently, smiling down at him.

Riku felt tears prickle his eyes, closing them, he tried his best to keep them from escaping. 'Thank you.' Behind his eyelids, an image floated up, an image of the man he met yesterday on play island. His words echoing in his mind. 'Protect those you care about...'

'I want to be strong, strong enough to protect what matters. Strong enough to protect Sora.'

xxx

Riku opened his eyes to the setting sun, looking next to him, Sora and Kairi were still there. 'How long have we been laying here?' Letting go of the warm hand, he stood and dusted the sand off his clothes.

Looking down, he ran his eyes over Sora's features. 'I do...love him.'

"Sora, Kairi," he said loudly. "Wake up, it's time to head home." Kairi opened her eyes easily enough, Sora on the other hand, rolled over at the demanding voice. Kairi laughing at the sight.

"Sora, wake up." She giggled, shaking him. The brunet grumbled before his blue eyes came open. "Geez Sora, you'd sleep forever if no one was there to wake you."

The brunet sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, before looking up at his friends and smiling."Is it time to head home, already?"

"The day flies by when you do nothing but sleep." Came Riku's sarcastic reply. Reaching down, he pulled his friend to his feet.

"Hey," Sora pouted. "It's not my fault. I haven't been sleeping very well."

"Why?" Kairi questioned, worried. "I've been having weird dreams..." Sora put his hands behind his head as they began making their way to the dock. "They...they seem so real."

"Too scared to sleep after a nightmare, Sora?" Riku teased. "W-what?!" Sora glared at him. "Of course not!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." He mocked, running ahead. Sora and Kairi running after him, one yelling and the other laughing.

It didn't take long to get to the main island, once there the boys walked Kairi home and then started for Sora's house.

"You know," Sora began. "You don't have to walk me home. I don't need it. Plus," Looking over, he watched as they walked in front of Riku's house. "We have to pass by your house to get to mine."

"I know." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Riku also looked over at his house. "I don't mind."

"People at school think you're a jerk and you really are at times." Sora said, stopping to lean against the old railing in front of Riku's house.

"Huh?" Riku responded, raising an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Sora placed his hands behind his head, smiling. "What I mean is, they don't get to see this side of you. The nice side, you can be sweet when you want to be."

Blood rushed to his cheeks, warming them. 'Stupid. Why does he have to say things like that?' "Just get moving, dork." He said, kicking Sora in the calf.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" The brunet whined, holding his leg. "Because, now start walking." Riku huffed.

"Sora! Riku!" Looking over, Riku spotted his mother hanging out the window, waving her arm at them. "Are you walking Sora home?!"

"Yeah!" He yelled over to his mother. "Sora dear, why don't you just stay the night?! I'll call your mother for you!"

"Um...Okay...Sure!" Sora answered, waving back at Riku's mother. "Yay!" Throwing her fist up in victory, she giggled. Riku winced at her antics. 'Crazy lady.' "Come on boys, dinner is ready!" She yelled, disappearing into the house.

"Well," Riku looked over at Sora. "Come on then." The brunet looked at him, smiling brightly."Yeah." Sora replied, cheerfully.

'Even before I realized what these feelings were-'

Riku chuckled, bringing his hand out from his pocket, he reached over and grabbed a hold of Sora's hand. Lacing their fingers together once again. 'I always knew I loved you Sora.'

'From the very beginning. I always knew.'


End file.
